Stiches Reopen
by Panda13216
Summary: Dean has just gotten stitches from Sam. As he waits for his brother to come back, he begins to have flashbacks from their childhood. Non-Slash!


Stitches Reopen

Panda13216

Dean sat in the car, tapping his foot angrily. He sighed. He could literally feel steam coming out of his ears. Why was Sam always so Pig-Headed? Dean shook his head to the side as if telling a child of his disapproval. He breathed in and let his shoulders drop. When he turns on the puppy dog eyes it was always over. Dean would lose. And most of the time, after that, Sam would get what he wanted. Dean strained his neck trying to see if Sam had come back yet. Nope. Sam was still in the store, insisting they buy something else for the stitches on Dean's arm. He didn't know why Sam cared; it was just a overly large scratch. No harm done. Well at least not bad. He remembered how they fought so long ago.

 _"Dean I just want to be normal!" An eight year old Sam raged._

 _Dean wasn't sure how to respond. "Sam," He tried to say in a calm voice so he didn't scare the child. "We just gotta help Dad."_

 _"Why do we always help him?" Sam asked again. He had been stuck on this question since the first fight they ever had._

 _"'Cause we love him, right Sammy?" Dean knew this got Sam every time. The kid always replied sweetly._

 _"I guess." Sam crossed his arms and gave Dean his best puppy dog eyes. These light green eyes always worked on Dean._

 _"Okay Sammy." Dean grinned as the kid sighed giving up on his tactic._

Dean glanced out the window. Come on Sam, where are you? He rolled his head back and his neck gave a painful pop. His first reaction was to check the stitches done just yesterday. They were fine, but one thought coursed through his mind.

 _"Ow Dean stop." Sam complained as Dean pulled the thread through the ten year olds flesh._

 _"Sammy," Dean was trying to focus on the delicate task he was doing. "It's going to hurt more if I don't sew it up."_

 _Sam cringed as Dean pushed the needle in for the third time. "It hurts a lot more now Dean!" He jerked up a little as Dean pulled the needle out._

 _"Can you," Dean thought for a moment. "Be brave?"_

 _Sam nodded. He relaxed his tensed muscles allowing Dean to maneuver more easily._

Dean blew at his nose. Sam really needed to hurry up he'd been gone for thirty minutes now. Dean gritted his teeth as he waited. The impact caused his gums to bleed. He licked his upper gum letting the cool liquid drop onto his tongue. He couldn't help but remember the five year old Sam.

 _"Dean!" The five year old called. "It hurts!" He held out his foot which had a rock imprint on it._

 _Dean rolled his eyes as he started at the foot to which he just pulled the rock out of. "I'm sorry Sammy." He wasn't sure what else he could do._

 _"Make it better Dean." Sam basically pleaded._

 _Dean bent down so he could focus on the foot Sam was showing him. Sure enough Sam had stepped on a rock and it left a bent on the ball of his foot. Dean lifted it up a little higher, just so he could see what to do._

 _"I wanna go sleep." Sam replied, jerking his foot away. Dean wanted to tell him that he just asked for his help._

 _"Go to bed then Sammy." Dean told him a little coldly. The kid took it painfully but his eyes softened at the sight of the child's face._

 _"But Dean. It hurts to walk." Sam had given that excuse thousands of times, but whenever he added those baby puppy dog eyes, Dean just can't resist._

 _"Should I carry you then?" The bed was only around five feet away, but who could deny a little kid?_

 _Sam put his arms around Deans neck, hoisting himself up onto his brother. He grinned as Dean carried him over and dropped him on the bed._

Dean snapped back into reality as he noticed the tall silhouette walking toward him. He relaxed his arm as he knew what was coming. Sam opened the Impalas door and rather clumsily got in. He reached into the brown paper bag he had and pulled out rubbing alcohol.

"Didn't we do that already?" Dean asked as Sam opened the bottle.

"Yeah. But you stumbled and hit the wall last night; it could use more of this." Sam positioned the bottle over Deans cut.

"I guess." Dean replied as Sam let some drizzle over his cut. Dean gritted his teeth as it rolled down his arm.

 _"Is it gonna hurt?" A six year old Sam asked as Dean put the bottle of alcohol over his skinned knee._

 _"Probably." Dean replied honestly. He slid his arm under Sam's clenched hand._

 _Dean poured the liquid onto Sam's knee. He flinched, clutching Dean's arm for dear life. Dean stopped and pressed a Band-Aid on top of the small cut. Sam released his grip from Dean's arm._

 _"It over?" He asked with hope._

 _"Yeah Sam it's over." Dean assured him as he twisted the cap onto the bottle._

 _"Promise?" Sam questioned Dean again._

 _Dean stared at Sam straight in the eyes. "I promise."_

Sam was checking the threads on Dean's arm. He was personally counting each strand. Sam furrowed his eyebrows if he couldn't personally see it. He was leaning close to the pieces of string, marking if one had a slight pull.

 _Dean tilted his head up in agony as the thirteen year old Sam pulled a small thread through Dean's thigh. Dean had managed to fall while hunting and split the back of his leg literally in two. Sam was really careful for such a inexperienced sewer. Sam was watching Dean sweat as he pulled each strand through. He finished and gave Dean a puzzled expression._

 _"You good?" He asked with concern._

 _"Yeah, I'm good."_

As they were driving Sam glanced up at Dean. Dean was grimacing as he turned each corner. Sam had taken notice to this.

"Dean, you good?" Sam said, his well known I-know-the-answer turned on.

"Yeah, I'm good Sam."

 **A/N So incase y'all didn't know, the italics were backstory/flashbacks. I hope you enjoyed! I tried really hard to make the flashbacks cute. Anyway, see you next time! –Panda 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's contents.**


End file.
